Crossbreed Alpha
by Morkez
Summary: This is the multi-book story of Crossbreed Alpha, a human turned half-Pokemon. He contains the DNA and abilities of many Pokémon. He travels the Unova region along with other genetic experiments, (most of them Pokémon) as well as other strong Pokemon he meets on his journeys. He aims to be powerful enough to stop his creators from wreaking havoc and dominating all of Unova.


(Note: I started writing this fanfic before the announcement of Pokémon: The Movie 16, whatever it will be called. I reached Chapter 10 at that announcement, and all I have to say is that similarities between this and the future movie are all coincidental. I came up with the idea for them years ago, and The Pokémon Company is its own mind.)

_**Prologue: Peace disturbed**_

It all started somewhere nice. I mean, doesn't it always?

People always have somewhere nice they have to give up either by their own will or uncontrollably. I happened to experience the latter.

It was just me, my stepdad Connor, and my Golett, living together in a small research building between Lacunosa and... Lacunosa and... I don't even remember that. Connor was always out and about with his Berry research (Berries? Seriously?) so Golett and I made do with the time we had together. (Though I wish it would stop waking me up in the morning by using Night Shade when I'm asleep. Did you know that that alone can give you nightmares? Night Shade plus asleep equals quick nightmare and then awake. I'll have to jot that down in my journal.)

Bottom line, it was peaceful for the short time it lasted. And then, something happened. (Duh.) Some helicopter came from the sky and landed in the field next to the building. Connor was out again. (He's a nice guy, but I'll say it again. Berries? Seriously?)

Now here comes the part where my life goes more topsy-turvy than a Mime Jr. Bear with me.

_**Chapter 1: Out of my house, Dustox!**_

Okay, so the helicopter came down into the field. Golett and I were both concerned, and the dark-colored uniform markings on the hulls didn't help. So we decided to hide deep in the basement. (In case you're wondering, I'm not old enough to be a Trainer, so Golett doesn't belong to anyone. And the only moves I knew it knew were Night Shade and Low Sweep, at least I think it was Low Sweep.)

It didn't take long to get in the basement, find a place to hide, and shrink down into the corner. Golett managed to fold itself into a big lumpy blue egg of sorts and I could use it as a shield. Not a very stable shield, since Golett had a tendency to shiver when scared.

We then heard a sound of wings. Very fast wings. Almost vibrating. Could it have been a Yanma? A Yanmega? Maybe an Illumise? Golett was shaking now, and for good reason. They were getting closer. And closer.

Then one got into the room. I heard its cry and could tell what it was. A Dustox.

"It's okay, Golett," I said quietly. (Dustox don't have good ears, so it was a safe bet.) "It's just a Dustox. And they don't learn any moves that can hurt you." (I'd studied as much as I could about Golett in the past, and I knew his strengths and weaknesses like the back of my hand. unfortunately, I had no idea how to use them in battle. Not a Trainer yet, after all.)

Golett sighed a bit of relief, but then shoved his head out of his egg form quickly, spinning it around as if so show me something rotating pretty fast. Kinda like a helicopter rotor. Then it hit me. What would a Dustox have anything to do with a helicopter with "evil" written all over it? At least, that's the way it seemed. (But at the time, I'd never seen a Dustox in person before so I didn't know how many criminals and gang members used Dustox in their teams.)

I then heard another Pokémon. It was stepping heavily, so it must have been big. It was also sniffing around the area. And then a voice. A soldier's voice. I think it was saying "Stoutland, return." and then "Sir, Stoutland's Odor Sleuth was on the money. There's someone here." A pause. "Uh-huh?" Another pause. "Right on it. Unit 2 out."

I was just about to jump and tell Golett to use Night Shade on anything it saw nearby. (I'm gonna battle Pokémon someday, might as well start now.) But someone beat me to it.

"Dustox, Toxic."

Those two words, and then the desk we were hiding behind was gone. (And you thought it just poisoned Pokémon harshly.) I was trying to say "Golett, Night Shade!" But the words didn't come out of my mouth.

"Dustox, Toxic, again."

Toxic came my way, and I ducked in the nick of time. Golett stood up and used Low Sweep to kick a floor chair at Dustox, but the Bug-type Pokémon was too fast.

"Shadow Ball."

Four dark spheres appeared around Dustox's antennae, filled with malice. They hit Golett square in the center of its body, instantly knocking it out.

"Now, one more Toxic. We need the subject disabled."

Dustox came over towards me and with a single spray of Toxic, my body was scarred. My skin was partially dissolved. My nerve system sent into synaptic shock.

Basically, I was killed by that Dustox during my stepfather's Berry expedition. (Neglection much? Well, I can't blame the guy. Even if he was there, there'd be nothing he could do to save me.)

_**Chapter 2: Who/What/When/Where am I?**_

I woke up from blackness.

Okay, before you say anything about "waking the dead", it turns out I wasn't killed after all. It just seemed that way to my aching body. But why anyone would fake killing a child was beyond me.

There was a small area light, seemingly sourceless, so there weren't any shadows. I could see my arm, and it was intact. As were my legs. And muscles.

Wait, muscles?

I looked at the ground, it seemed further. Or it could be because I was wearing something that resembled a black leotard.

"What th-"

My voice. It's... deeper. Not middle-age deep, but still deep nonetheless. Like of an 18-year-old. I decided to run around. I seemed to be faster. Lots more stamina.

"Aaah!"

An electric shock appeared at my neck. It really hurt. I felt around once it stopped and found a shock collar. I guessed it was safe to assume I was being monitored and was supposed to stand still. But I still wanted to know what happened to me.

I looked nearby. An Abra had teleported into the room, carrying a spoon in one hand and a container in the other. It moved shyly towards me, and dropped both handfulls next to me.

"What's up?"

Abra jumped back, surprised. _Wha!? I didn't think he'd notice me._

For a second I was even more startled than it was. Of course, I just heard Abra's saying nothing but "Abra! Abra Ab!" but at the same time I heard it saying something else in English. (So now I can understand Pokémon. Wow. Just... wow.)

"...Hello?"

_I'd better get out of here..._

Abra instantly teleported away, without what it was carrying when it came in.

Once it was gone, I jumped up a bit too high for the collar to accept, and it shocked me again. (Ouch!) After that episode of electric agony was over, I sat down and contemplated my situation.

Fact 1: I'm taller, faster, stronger, and more athletic to a near superhuman extent.

Fact 2: I can understand what a Pokémon was saying.

Fact 3: I can still talk plain English.

Now, let's look at the possibilities.

Theory 1: I'm a surgically altered humanoid Pokémon. Machoke, maybe? (No, not likely.)

Theory 2: I'm dreaming. (Yeah, right. Shock collar removed any chance of that.)

Theory 3: Abra learned how to talk English and I'm on serious steroids. (Okay, now I'm just going crazy. I mean, there aren't any talking Pokémon out there. It's been declared impossible. Telepathic, maybe, but this one's mouth moved with its voice.)

I'd better find a way to learn more about what's going on, but something instinctive told me I didn't even wanna know.

I really should listen to my instinct more often.

_**Chapter 3: Truth be told**_

An hour or so had passed since I met the Abra.

I decided to open the container it gave me. It was full of something that looked like fruit soup. It smelled sour, like Sitrus Berries. (Hey, I didn't live with a Berry researcher and _not_ learn anything about his profession. Boring as it was.)

I once tried Sitrus Berries and hated them. But this time, they seem very appealing. I must have developed a sense of food like that of a Pokémon, among everything else.

I ate the Sitrus soup slowly. By the time I was finished I felt so energized, I reflexively leaped into the air again. Thereby activating the shock collar. (Dangit.)

Abra teleported in again, carrying a camera with a viewscreen facing me.

_I've g-g-got a m-message for you f-from M-Master,_ Abra said, stuttering. (I'm still surprised I can understand it.)

"What Master? Not a Pokémon Master, I guess."

The screen on the camera lit up, showing the upper half silhouette of what must have been a man with weird hair in a chair that covered features of his body. The voice from the camera spoke in a voice that must have been faked.

"I see you've realized you've changed, Alpha."

"No, really?" This guy has some nerve calling me-wait a minute. "Did you just call me 'Alpha' or something?"

"Perceptive as well. I'm impressed."

Now that was just rude. "Look, pal, being perceptive is only human."

"And are you 'only human', hmm?"

(The heck?) "...What are you getting at?"

"You have noticed that you are faster, stronger, and more agile?"

I rubbed my neck. "And that when I test it, you give me electric shocks. They hurt, you know, and it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Well, I can't keep track of your progress with spontaneous bursts of action."

"I'm _so_ sorry. It's not like I'm COOPED UP IN HERE or anything. Oh, wait, YES, I AM."

"You'll learn that a sense of humor doesn't bode well for someone in your... position."

"Okay, Mr. Smart Britches and Attitude. Give me the 411."

"It seems unnecessary to hide the truth from you, so I'll be brief so you can accept it."

"Accept what?"

"That you are not human."

"Eh!?"

"You are Crossbreed Alpha. Human/Pokémon genetic wonder."

(Sanity? Hello? We seem to be losing contact!)

_**Chapter 4: Testing time**_

"Come again?"

"Need I say it yet again? You are-"

"Crossbreed Alpha, I know." And I still don't believe him, even though he's told me six times.. "What proof do you have that a) you're telling the truth, b) I have reason to believe you, and c) neither of us are delusional?"

"You want proof? Very well." He turns to the side, revealing a small face with indistinct features. "Abra, are you listening?"

_Y-Yes, M-M-Master,_ Abra replied. But I doubt that the scientist could understand it like I could. (Unless... no, let's just focus on myself.)

"Good. Set up the target boards."

_Right away, M-Master._

Abra's eyes lit as it used a move (probably Confusion) to bring some boxes of darker greys than the silver of the room.

"Abra will demonstrate my meaning once he moves this camera out of the room," the scientist said, emphasizing the word "out".

_Okay, okay..._

Abra teleported out of the room again. When it came back, it was not holding the camera, which meant the scientist was officially gone. (As if he was ever here.)

_Okay, you can understand me, right?_

I was a bit startled to hear that. "How did you know I can understand you?"

_You just told me._

"Touche."

_What you're supposed to do is hit the target boxes and destroy them. You'll need to use a move to do so, otherwise it'll hurt a lot._ Abra held its hand when it said "otherwise".

"What do you mean, 'use a move'?"

_Like I do. Watch!_

Abra raised its fist as a chilling aura surrounded it. It then jumped and punched the nearest box (which was airborne) dead center. The box froze, then disappeared. Abra just destroyed it with Ice Punch, but what was I to do?

"How do you expect me to use Ice Punch?"

_I... I don't think you know that move in particular, _Abra said somberly, _but maybe you know a more basic move. You haven't exactly learned much._

"I haven't learned any move, Abra."

_Just try it. I'll go ask Master for a list of the moves you may know._

"Fine..."

Abra teleported out.

I guess it's gonna be a long time before I get out of here, I may as well try this.

_**Chapter 5: Proof enough**_

_All right, let's try... Mega Kick,_ Abra selected.

"This is the fifth move we're trying, and none of the previous ones have worked."

Let me list the first four:

Move 1: Mega Punch. (Nearly broke my hand there.)

Move 2: Slash. (Since I don't have claws or anything like them, I couldn't even bring out a single thing to Slash with.)

Move 3: Tackle. (I fell right over the block after slamming into it.)

Move 4...

"I still have the Headbutt headache."

_Well, there's gotta be something. We can't tell what it is right now, but Master knows it's there. In fact, he knows there are three._

How much else did this "Master" know!?

"Look, let's just assume that if I can't get Mega Punch working, Mega Kick isn't worth trying. Neither is Take Down because of Tackle."

_Well, that leaves only six moves left: Pound, Swift, Hyper Beam-_

"Why would I know Hyper Beam?"

_It _is _stated as the least likely move._

"Fine." By then, I was disgusted with the whole procedure. "If I have to do this, WHICH I DOUBT WILL PROVE ANYTHING, I'll try... Pound."

_Hey, you're the one getting tired. Now, take your arm and practice simply hitting the box._

I started going through the motions. It was hard to do it without tightening my fist, but I got the form. As I practiced, I asked Abra something that was on my mind.

"Speaking of being tired, don't most Abra sleep 18 hours a day?"

_That's true. But I've been genetically altered at my egg stage so I never need to sleep. In fact... I never get to with all the things I'm supposed to do here._

"And... where exactly is here?"

_I'm actually not sure. I know it's a genetics laboratory floating... somewhere, but I don't know where we are or what kind of "floating" is occurring._

"Lemme guess, you've never seen the sunshine or anything?"

Abra was taken aback by the question. _N-No..._

"Tell you what, if I ever get outta here, I'll find a way to get you out of here with me."

_I-I-I don't think I could handle that! Besides, how would you get out of here? You don't even know the place except for this box!_

"I'm a fast learner. I mean, I think I got the right motion down."

_Well... let's try it._

I stepped over to the box. I jumped and...

"All right! POUND, LET'S GO!"

My arm hit the box...

...and it disappeared right before my eyes.

_Y-You did it! You actually did it!_

"I... I did... it."

Okay, it's official.

I _am_ Crossbreed Alpha.

_**Chapter 6: New power**_

After more practice, I figured out how to do a total of three moves.

Move 1: Pound. (I straighten my arm and simply give the target an open-handed hook.)

Move 2: False Swipe. (I feint the target with a jab and then come in for a horizontal chop at the last second. Surprisingly, an aura appears around my hand the second before I swipe and then disappears thereafter.)

Move 3: Nature Power. (This is hard. I have to focus and stick my foot in the ground and get a sense of where I am. Then, I have to react accordingly. And since my cell is also a simulation chamber, I can get used to each terrain it works with.)

"Okay, let's see if I remember this... If the floor is normal, I have to focus on holding a sphere in both of my hands and mouth, and expelling those will use Tri Attack. If it's tall grass, I close my hands together and throw Seed Bomb overhead."

Abra was starting to become nervous of my apparent power. I could tell.

I continued. "If it's in deep water, I shape my hands around an orb-like figure and then push forward, it'll use Hydro Pump. If it's in the sand, I put my other foot down hard and it uses Earthquake. Shallow water, I make like Seed Bomb except it'll be Mud Bomb."

Abra was now starting to panic but was holding it in. I, on the other hand, was on a roll!

"Rocky terrain, I raise my hands to the sky and a bit forward and Rock Slide appears from a portal. Snow or ice-"

_I think that's enough!_ Abra was apparently desperate for me to stop.

"Why? I'm having a blast learning I can do all this stuff!"

_What if you mess up and hurt yourself?_

"Look, I think I've gotten the hang of it. My aim has been perfect."

_That's what I'm afraid of. If you get too powerful, then you'll escape and I'll be put to blame!_

"True..." I came over to Abra and whispered in its ear. "Tell you what. I'll make my escape from this cell when you're not around. And much as I'm enjoying this new stuff, I really need to get outta here."

_Uh..._

At that moment, an intercom message broadcasted from the top of the cell. It was the voice I associated with the scientist who was my keeper.

"Very good, Alpha. You have mastered using Pound, False Swipe, and Nature Power. Now I want you to test yourself against someone who will test your true skills."

"I won't be your gladiator, doc. Even if it is a knockout contest."

"You don't have much of a choice. And now, I present your first opponent..."

A panel in the floor opened to reveal a rising platform with a Pokémon on it. The Pokémon was short and round, a black face with two yellow eyes in a white spherical shell. It had four small black and red legs at the bottom.

"...Shelgon."

_**Chapter 7: Versus Shelgon**_

I didn't bother asking why I had to do this, I just asked to get it over with.

The floor was altered into a battlefield. Shelgon was on one side, I was the other. Abra was acting as referee in the center to the side.

_The battle between the laboratory's representative, Shelgon and the subject, Crossbreed Alpha, will now begin! The battle will go until one side is unable to battle._

The scientist's voice broadcasted from the background. "Abra has briefed you on the rules, now for the information you don't know. Shelgon knows the moves Brick Break, Dragon Claw, Ice Beam, and Protect."

I was impressed and terrified at the same time. "A pretty impressive moveset. But isn't it a little too powerful compared to mine?"

"We will see. Abra, start the match."

_All right. Crosbreed Alpha gets the first move. Ready, begin!_

I started with a False Swipe. It can't finish a Pokémon off, but it can deal some damage early on. Shelgon dodged by jumping into the air before I reached it.

"What the-"

Shelgon then came down with neon blue glow in its claws, and struck me with a really hard Dragon Claw.

"Aaah!" I wiped the spot I was hit. There was no blood there, but it didn't matter. "Oh, you'll pay for that. NATURE POWER!"

I put my foot on the metal floor, which resulted in Tri Attack. I fired the Fire, Electric, and Ice-typed beams that could respectively burn, paralyze, or freeze my opponent. Shelgon, however, used Protect and deflected the Fire and Electric beams.. Its shield went down when the Ice sphere hit.

It then went and used Brick Break and hit me dead center, which REALLY hurt.

The scientist's voice was that of an intrigued person. "Well, it seems you are weak against Fighting-type attacks, and not resistant to Dragon. Well, then. That means your DNA structure could be of the Dark, Ice, Normal, or Rock-type. And since other tests have confirmed that you're not a combination of two types, we can go on those four. Let's see what else you can do."

Shelgon used Ice Beam and I tried to block it with Pound. (Stupid, stupid, stupid!) My arm was frozen solid.

"Hm..." I had an idea. (Dragon-types are weak to Ice, right? Then maybe it's time to return the ice to it.)

I went to use False Swipe with my frozen arm. Shelgon was caught off guard and I hit it hard. It wasn't exactly False Swipe, but the ice on my arm broke off and pelted the opponent.

"I've never seen something used like that before. You're very crafty. But it's time to finish this. Shelgon, end the match."

Shelgon decided to go for another Ice Beam, aimed at the ground near my feet this time. I jumped up and landed on a surface made entirely out of ice.

"There's more than one way to use Nature Power in a metal room."

I put my foot on the ground, sensing the floor. But instead of the metal, I focused on the ice. I felt a chill in my lungs, so I inhaled hard and...

_That's Blizzard! _Abra was shocked that I could do it. (But heck, it stopped me from getting to that while I was testing myself on the rules of Nature Power. So, touché.)

I blew out a freezing blast of air at Shelgon. Shelgon tried to use Protect but it didn't work fast enough. With one blow (Get it?) Shelgon was declared unable to battle, and I was the winner.

Pretty good for my first battle, wouldn't you say?

_**Chapter 8: Tour guide from a scrap pile**_

For the next few days, I was tested further and further on what type I was. Sandstorm and Hail stung me, so I couldn't be a Rock or Ice type. And Abra's Confusion also affected me. That meant I was a Normal-type.

It's typical that someone who was once a normal human became just that-Normal-in an alteration. But after some more practice, I managed to use Pound far more effectively. My Nature Power was easier to control, and came by more naturally. False Swipe was still sketchy but so is the move in general. I even managed to add Glare to my list of moves. (In case you're wondering, Glare is an uncommon move that paralyzes the opponent if it works. All I gotta do is stare real hard and then send a paralyzing beam from my eyes to the opponent.)

Eventually, Abra came to me saying that "Master" was satisfied with my progress and was going to allow me to take a walk through the other inner sanctums of the area. (I was in one of them, labeled C/A, or C/Alpha.) There, I would get to meet other genetic experiments, all of which were Pokémon. (Oh, joy. Freak show central and I'm the outsider.)

Abra climbed onto my shoulder and held onto me tightly. _If anything occurs, I will Teleport us back here. Same thing will happen if you misbehave, though you don't seem to be in the mood for such actions._

"You got that right, Abra."

Abra teleported me out of the room and into what looked like a giant cargo bay. The ceiling was at least a quarter mile high, and there were two boxes the same color as the inside of my chamber. A tall woman approached me, carrying a remote control in one hand and a comlink in the other. Her voice seemed metallic, and I started to doubt she was human either.

"Welcome. I am Molybdena, your watchperson for when you are not in Chamber Alpha. Welcome to our laboratory establishment."

That was enough to prove she wasn't human. (Still confused? Let me spell it out for you. a) Her tone of voice was metallic and nearly monotone. b) Her height was unnatural, even more so than mine. c) Her name was a derivative off of Molybdenum, a kind of metal. I may not have traveled and learned much during my human years, but I knew my chemistry.)

"Well, Molybdena, might I start by asking WHERE THE HELL we are right now?"

She tilted her head a little. "I'm sorry, I do not understand the terminology 'hell'. Please elaborate."

(Okay. d) She didn't know a thing about modern language, just modern science. That means she's not only inhuman, but an android.)

I decided to ask a simple question. "Never mind. Tell me, Molybdena, where are we in relation to the Unova region?"

"That information is not permitted for integrating into your database at this time. When this query is permitted for access, it will be provided."

(Translation: We don't wanna let you know that. So stay put and shut up.)

Time to be punctual. Get the information that _is_ allowed, then make a map of sorts of the place. (I also developed a great sense of direction, among other things.)

"So, Molybdena, what exactly are these chambers? And why are there more than one?"

That, she could answer. "Chamber Alpha is meant for Crossbreed Alpha. The chamber next to it, Chamber Beta, is intended as a training room for other experiments. Original purpose of Chamber Beta was to preserve Crossbreed Alpha experiment in case of unsuccessful creation."

(Translation: In case you died, we'd just start over, no harm done. Which means that until you prove expendable, this room is a gym of sorts for other freaks. Oh, and don't even think about going in there.)

Molybdena signaled me to follow her, and I did. Abra looked shaky, so I decided to ask about this little trip. (Couldn't hurt, unless you're wearing a shock collar. Which I was.)

"Tell me, Molybdena, what parts of the establishment am I being shown in this walk?"

Molybdena did not answer, nor did she even acknowledge I asked her the question.

(Translation: Do as I do and shut up.)

What a ride this would be. Seems that all I gotta do is survive.

_**Chapter 9: House of horrors**_

We started the walk down by the testing center, where there were many small Pokémon exhibiting extraordinary abilities. (That is, extraordinary to me and mundane to everyone else.)

"The Premature Ability Ward's specimens exhibit the ability to perform attacks or general abilities that are normally only used by final evolutions of each one."

No kidding. In one window, there was a Deino extending its lower fur into something of a glider, letting it half fly across a gap. In another, a Tympole was curling up its tail tightly and using it to punch a punching bag. In a third, a Tynamo was swimming around very quickly in a tight circle, creating a small orb, then trying to fire it at a target. (It didn't manage to, but it seemed like it could with practice.)

When I came by, the three Pokémon looked curious and happy to see me, but when Molybdena appeared, they instantly shrunk back and went back to what they were doing. I felt sorry for the little guys, and so did Abra.

The next area, similar to the first in the way that it displayed three small Pokémon, showed Pokémon testing their individual abilities. This time, though, the new abilities seemed completely unnatural.

"In this part, the Adaptation Ward, the Pokémon retain normal abilities but use them to an unnatural value."

A Foongus was taking physical damage like crazy to its mushroom top, but it was everything it came in contact with unwittingly broke. The next Pokémon over, a Larvesta, was producing flames of every color and temperature from its red spines. The third Pokémon, a Vullaby, was pecking through thick dense metal panels without any effort.

"The Abra which has been supervising you came from this ward."

Hearing Molybdena speak was enough to make those Pokémon shake in their boots (or whatever they had) and work even harder doing what they were doing. (That lady had quite a stage presence.)

_Alpha, Molybdena is also the proctor for their training._ Abra told me. _Disobedient Pokémon would be punished with a taser built into her arm._

A taser? That proves that she's not just an android, she's an assault android.

Molybdena showed no sign of understanding Abra's speech, but simply stated, "I'm sure Abra has told you its abnormality of needing only two hours of sleep."

We then passed a smaller hall full of three odd-looking Poké Balls. They were a silvery grey and seemed to be some kind of puzzle. the 8 parts of the hemisphere were sticking out from the center, as if they needed to be pressed in a certain order in order to release their contents. Just what was in them?

"These three Poké Balls are called Prison Balls. They hold Pokémon that were too unstable in behavior and caused damage to the facility. They are kept under a heavily-coded security system that not even I am able to break." Molybdena didn't show any regret for this lack of ability, but it didn't make a difference. Three extremely powerful Pokémon were being held in there, and there was no telling what would happen if someone let them out.

One thing I noticed was a small tank with a silhouette of an unfamiliar Pokémon behind a lot of smoke. I didn't mention it, but I had my suspicion that I may want to know about it later.

Four powerful Pokémon in total, being trapped in one way or another. Just... who or what could they be? And why would they be here?

_**Chapter 10: Planning an escape**_

Molybdena "ended" the tour the next moment by asking Abra to teleport me back to my chamber. Abra then left and I was alone in the chamber. I knew enough about the place to learn just how get myself some heavy weaponry. When Abra came back with my meal, I asked if it could read my mind. (Some Abra can read thoughts that are directly aimed at it from another source. Of course, they have to focus on that source to receive them.) Abra could, and I explained my plan: getting the rundown of the place and what I'd have to work with, then GET OUT.

Step 1: Next meal, Abra gets a learning pad like the ones I've been using so far but with information about the different Pokémon who are being kept in here. (Moves, locations, etc.)

Step 2: The meal after that, Abra gets me another pad, with a way out of the place and what kind of security I'd encounter along the way.

Step 3: Abra shares the plan (including the rest of it) to my next opponent who agrees to it. That opponent will break us out of the cage, since it isn't under anyone's control.

Step 4: Abra uses a low-power Ice Punch on my shock collar, freezing it, then I use False Swipe on myself to break it. (Risky, but it won't kill me.)

Step 5: I make my way to the testing ward and break the locks on the windows where the six Pokémon I saw earlier are.

Step 6: Using the different abilities of the Pokémon to circumvent security,we make my way to the exit, then we make our escape.

Step 7: To ensure our escape, we set up misleading signs and run for it.

Abra thought my plan was sound but, as usual, was worried. _What if I get caught? And where will you end up when you get out?_

"That, Abra, is why you're coming with me."

_Really? You mean it? I- I mean, No! I can't do this! What'll I do?_

"You'll be with me. You, me, and the seven others will make our move together, and set up a free life outside the facility."

After some reassuring, Abra agreed, and we decided to take the plan into action. The opponent who agreed to it was a Machoke that would test my abilities to fight at a disadvantage. We arranged the learning pads, and the match.

Between the meals and the match, I read up on who I'd be dealing with. Here's the list of Pokémon who I'd encounter along the way...

Pokémon 1: Abra (I never officially learned its moveset, so I checked what it was. Abra knew Confusion, Ice Punch, Teleport, and Role Play.)

Pokémon 2: Deino (It could fly, but it didn't know much. Just Bite, Tackle, and an attempt to learn Steel Wing.)

Pokémon 3: Tympole (It was learning how to punch something before it even had limbs. It knew Supersonic, Bubblebeam, Round, and was to use Drain Punch.)

Pokémon 4: Tynamo (This little guy knew nothing but Tackle, but it was trying to use Zap Cannon in its work.)

Pokémon 5: Foongus (The invulnerable top on its head could be very useful, even though its moveset was weak. Spore, Clear Smog, and Growth.)

Pokémon 6: Larvesta (The multi-colored flames could create quite an illusion, which could be used as a very "hot" decoy. Larvesta knew Flamethrower and Leech Life.)

Pokémon 7: Vullaby (Its beak was extremely powerful physically, which fit with it only knowing Fury Attack and Pluck.)

Pokémon 8: Machoke (Nothing really special about this Pokémon, but it would be a big help. It knew Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Foresight, and Substitute.)

Now THAT'S what I call a team.

_**Chapter 11: Getting the hell out**_

I remembered something about Lacunosa Town, my stepfather, and Golett in relation to my home, but I couldn't remember much more than that. But I kept those thoughts of home in my mind as I ran like crazy with five Pokémon behind me on the way to the Adaptation Ward.

It seemed to be going well so far until three of the guards sent out Pokémon of their own. One sent out a Probopass, the second a Yanmega, the third a Hippowdon. So, I decided to instruct my new (and eagerly obedient) team of Pokémon to do their stuff.

"Machoke, Cross Chop on Probopass!"

Machoke folded its arms above its head and charged quickly into the Rock/Steel type. It didn't take it out in one hit, but it did a lot of damage anyway.

"Tympole, Abra, use Bubblebeam and Ice Punch on Hippowdon!"

Those two attacks did take Hippowdon out, surprisingly. I guess that one of them was a critical hit. Then again, this is two Pokémon instead of one.

"Deino, Tynamo, use a two-front assault of Tackle on Yanmega! Machoke, help me free these three."

With a combination of those two Tackles, Yanmega was able to make Deino and Tynamo hit each other in the heads. But Machoke's Seismic Toss was able to use debris to break the glass on Larvesta's cage. My repeated uses of Pound broke Foongus', which left Vullaby.

"Deino, Tynamo, switch to freeing Vullaby! Larvesta, I could really use your Flamethrower now!"

Larvesta was enthusiastic. _Ooh! Ooh! Which color? Which color!_

"I don't care! I don't care! You know what, make it blue!"

Larvesta shot a brilliantly blue Flamethrower at Yanmega, which knocked it out despite resistance from its Silver Wind. By the time Yanmega fell to the ground, the guards had ran away and Vullaby had been freed by two very sore Tackle-users.

We were headed to the exit when another alarm sounded. And it wasn't one we tripped.

"Warning." It was the 'Master' on the intercom again. "Inner Sanctum Beta has been breached. Its former containment is armed and very dangerous. Beta will take priority over Alpha. Secure the Beta subject, now!"

No idea who "Beta" was, but he/she was my ticket out. I owe him/her one.

Nearly to the exit, I passed the place with the Prison Balls and the tank. There were only two Prison Balls there, not three.

_Machoke got knocked out! Now Tympole and Foongus! Now-AAAAAH!_

"Abra!"

Abra was taken out by a shock cannon coming from Molybdena and her arm, across the hallway from me. I saw that the rest of my team was taken out as well.

"You have no escape. Your fellow escapees are subdued. There is nowhere to go. There is nothing for you to do."

I looked behind me and saw the tank.

"Not quite, Molybena. I don't know who or what this is, but it's my only hope right now. NATURE POWER!"

I used Nature Power while standing on the rubble, which counted as rocks, ergo using Rock Slide to cover myself as I lunged for the tank with a double Pound. The tank shattered, cold steam went everywhere, and a figure fell to the ground.

The figure was about two thirds my height, and looked like a robotic bug. It had a techno red aura around it, yellow eyes, and a cannon on its back. There was what looked like a gold computer drive in the back of its cannon. It had metallic claws and feet, and its head was nearly triangular.

_Activation. Designation: Genesect. Systems returning to normal. Priority One: Subdue Captors. Lethal force is necessary._

_**Chapter 12: Move it or lose it**_

Genesect started charging its cannon, which happened to be pointing at me. At the same time, Molybdena escaped the Rock Slide barrier I created and started charging her own cannon.

_Evade._

"What?"

Genesect fired its cannon in my direction but I managed to duck in the nick of time. The blast was like a thick laser, and powerful too. The blast hit Molybdena square in the abdomen, and she fell down. Six items fell out of her coat and onto the ground. One looked like a scanning device, one was a key card, and four like computer drives like Genesect's. (They were just different colors: red, yellow, blue, and cyan.)

_Procure the devices on the ground and the Prison Balls. You may require them further._

Genesect's voice was metallic and monotonic. But it still talked like a Pokémon. (Maybe it was a cyborg-clone?)

"You're... helping me?"

_Memory banks indicated that designation "Molybdena" is a captor of this unit. Preliminary scans indicated that you are an opposition to these captors, and that you would not have survived a Techno Blast in your weakened state. It was the logical pursuit to assist you._

(Translation: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Oh, and by the way, I could have killed you with that shot.)

"Thank you, Genesect, but I think we'd better get-"

_Priority established. Exit the facility._

"Of all the-" I shrugged and grabbed the devices. The scanner fit on my arm and opened, which left me to think that it was some kind of special Pokédex. The others I managed to carry on my own.

Genesect folded itself up and started flying like a hover drone, giving us cover as the rest of us, in shambles, hightailed it to the exit. The exit doors looked like they were containment seals, so I didn't know where I'd end up.

I used the keycard on the lock and the door opened, revealing an interdimensional portal. (That was my guess, at the least. I mean, giant, swirly space things have to be interdimensional, right?)

The "Master"'s voice came on the intercom, angry as ever. "You fool! Do you know what you're doing? You have know where to go. It is futile to escape."

I responded in kind. "You're wrong, Dr. Pokenstein. It's not futile. And all I know about where I'm going is that it's as FAR from here I can get. Genesect, when we get through, destroy the lock and seal the doors!"

_Affirmative. Targeting exit panel Charging Magnet Bomb. Fire._

Six silver spheres circled around Genesect's head, then flew off in different directions, ultimately turning around and hitting the lock, then exploding. But by the time they hit, we were gone. All ten of us.

_**Chapter 13: Look who's here!**_

We didn't spend much more than a second in the portal, as it opened and left us face down in an open field. But when we finally got up, the singularity shuddered violently, then sent a pulse that knocked us back down as it collapsed into nothing.

It took us a while to get back up on our... well, feet for most of us and I'm not sure for the rest. (What exactly do Foongus, Larvesta, Tynamo, and Tympole have?)

"Okay, guys, we need to keep a low profile until we can figure out just where we ended up and what's a safe place for us."

Genesect was the first to speak up. (As far as it can "speak", anyway.) _Suggested course of action includes scan of area for possible aggressors which could harm the more helpless individuals. A scan for nourishment of those who would require it would also prove beneficial, though I am not in need of it._

(Translation: We oughta check if any bad guys are nearby so you weaklings don't get hurt. Also, you need to eat, don't you? I know I don't.)

Foongus started complaining. _Who put you in charge, metal-face?_

Vullaby joined in. _Yeah. I'd rather trust Tynamo here than you. And I don't have a reason to trust him or anyone here!_

Deino cut in. _I don't know about you morons, but I'm getting HUNGRY here! I don't care who's in charge, so long as we get food!_

Everyone else agreed with Deino, except Foongus, who insisted on staying behind for a higher priority: shelter. Machoke, Genesect, and I agreed to stay with Foongus to build an abode while the rest followed an overexcited Deino who ran after the smell of Oran Berries.

We managed to make our home out of a couple trees, some of my Nature Power/Razor Leaf for bedding, and quite a lot of banging on Foongus' and Machoke's part. However, it was short lived when Larvesta burned it down by accident. (White flames, if you're curious.)

After dealing with burn after burn on our skins, the rest of the gang came back carrying one Berry each. Everyone except for Deino, who had tons of Oran juice all over its mouth. (I later learned that there were originally over a hundred berries, but Deino not only had the flight potential of its evolved forms, it had the appetite, too.)

We heard a helicopter above our heads. Immediately, I stood up for a fight and set my foot in the plain terrain, preparing a Nature Power/Tri Attack to fire at my opponent. The copter settled down and out came my adversary...

...A woman in casual clothing and a pale blue lab coat?

"What in the world...?"

The woman was tall, seemingly in her mid-twenties, and had a light brown hair bun. She had a professional look to her, like a researcher of sorts. (And boy, do I know when I've seen a researcher.)

Whoever she was, she wasn't alone. There was someone else in the helicopter. Someone who I definitely knew, and so did he.

"C-C-Connor?"

"C-C-Cody?"

Both of us were nearly speechless. Me because I learned that I used to have a name, Cody, and him because he had found his long-lost stepson.

Now would probably be a good time to wake up. Too bad it's not a dream.

_**Chapter 14: Reacquaintance**_

After some calming down on both our parts, we finally managed to give each other a hug. (And if not for my home-grown athletic build, I probably wouldn't have survived it. That guy's got a grip.)

"Oh, man, Cody, am I glad to see you! It's been nearly a decade!"

"I wish I could say the same, but during my 'absence' my memory's been foggy."

The woman he was with spoke up. "Well I'm sure you two will be able to jog the missing memory, given enough time."

Connor smacked his forehead. "Dang! Forgot to introduce the two of you. Cody, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Aurea Juniper, soon to be leading Pokémon professor in Unova. Aurea, this is-er, _was_ my stepson, Cody."

Juniper... That name sounded familiar. "Hm... I've heard of a Professor Juniper before."

Aurea smiled. "You've probably heard of my father, Cedric Juniper. He's retiring his position and handing it to me. Something about a legendary cave, but I have my doubts."

Connor came over to me and checked me out from many angles. "Wow, look at you! What in the world are you wearing? What are all these Pokémon doing with you? And... was that a Tri Attack coming from your body? How did you do that?"

I got him off my back for a second. (Literally.) "Whoa, Connor, slow down. It's a long story, and I'm not sure even _I _know all the details."

Juniper motioned her hand towards the helicopter. "Well, I'm sure you can tell us the whole thing on the way to your stepfather's research lab. We were already on our way there to set up some new equipment."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. But we can't forget these Pokémon. They're kinda like family to me."

I climbed into the back seat of the helicopter, and the Pokémon all headed to the back.

Connor looked wide-eyed. "Did that Deino just fly in here? And what is that red thing?"

Aurea shoved him into the copter, then strapped herself in as she plotted an autopilot towards a location northward from Lacunosa Town.

As I started to explain, Genesect started tapping into the onboard computer, shaking things up. Abra and Machoke pulled it out and told it to stop, returning systems to normal. Abra teleported onto my shoulder and told me what happened.

"Look, Abra, I don't care if it means putting it into its version of 'sleep mode', don't let Genesect control the aircraft. We'd like to keep what little we've eaten down, you know."

Abra teleported away, and Connor was wide-eyed again. "How'd you understand that Abra? Can you talk to Pokémon? And who's Genesect?"

Looks like it's gonna be a _long_ trip.

_**Chapter 15: The other side of the story**_

By the time we reached our destination, I had finished my story. And at the same time, disagreements between the Pokémon in the back had damaged the wall between the cargo and passenger areas of the copter. Good thing Juniper had a spare bulkhead in a different compartment. (Honestly, who keeps spare bulkheads in a helicopter?)

When I got off, the ground felt... overwhelmingly familiar. It must have been where I grew up. Or at least spent most of my time, anyway.

"So, Cody, any deja vu about the place?"

Connor took off his lab coat, leaving just a T-shirt and jeans on, and entered the building. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch in the first room.

I got a good glimpse of the place, and it seemed to be familiar. It just... felt wrong to be there for some reason. I shrugged the feeling off, and asked some questions.

"So, what exactly happened with you two?"

Connor started to explain his side of the story. "The day you went missing, I was out with my Purrloin looking for special Yache Berries. You know, the ones that help Pokémon take less damage from Ice-type attacks if they're weak to them and all. I do love those things- AHEM! Anyway, when I got back, I saw a the house in ruins and a helicopter in the distance. I immediately looked for you and Golett, but you were nowhere to be found. I called Officer Jenny of Lacunosa Town and she immediately notified Cedric Juniper."

Juniper picked up the tale. "When my father got the call, he told me to come along, as I could probably help with the detective work due to my travels as a Backpacker. When we arrived, we determined that the damage was mainly created by uses of an acidic substance like the use of Toxic. There were also traces of Ghost-type energy."

Instinctively, I said what it was. "Shadow Ball from the same Pokémon. I think it was a Dustox. There was a... Stoutland? Yeah, a Stoutland here too."

Juniper continued. "Yes, there were footprints of a Stoutland, but not many. We found Golett in a pile of broken furniture, and helped it out. It nearly started crying, despite the fact that Golett don't have the same kind of eyes as most Pokémon. Immediately, we went searching Unova. We even contacted the UUPF, the United Unova Police Force. But after a year of searching, it was dismissed as a lost cause."

Connor picked it up from there. "I didn't let it go so easily, but after another few months even I couldn't continue. I tried to resume my Berry work, but it didn't go so easily. Even my Purrloin wanted to call it quits, so it ran away. It took the emerald chrome visor you used to put around its eyes all the time. You know, the one I complained about? The last I saw of it was it wearing the visor as it ran into the distance.

"And as for Golett, it started training on its own to get stronger in case the bad guys came back, or at least that's what my impression was. It keeps practicing battling a Dustox punching bag that it built all on its own. It's pretty impressive, I might add.

"Golett also keeps carrying an Everstone. My guess is that it wants you to recognize it whenever you get back. I think he's training in the basement right now.

"Oh, and as for how we found you, there was a shock wave from the ground somewhere that shook the copter, so Aurea and I went to investigate."

I started getting anxious to see Golett. "Is it okay if I interrupt this training session?"

Juniper smiled. "I don't think he'll mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna start setting up the equipment. Where's the data room?"

Connor pointed upwards. "It's upstairs. First room on the left. And Cody? The door to the basement is a panel in the floor. It's in the center of the rug with these couches. I thought it'd be helpful as a bomb shelter or something."

This is getting weirder by the minute. Well, time to meet an old friend.

_**Chapter 16: Over-enthused Golett**_

The first thing I heard when I opened the panel was Golett's voice cursing at the Dustox doll it made.

_Taste my Shadow Ball, you freakish excuse for a Bug Pokémon!_

Then I heard an impact sound that made me flinch. I shook it off as I headed downstairs. I saw Golett preparing another Shadow Ball when I got there.

"You know, if you really want to insult a Bug-type Pokémon, call it a stupid sap sucker. They take it personally."

Golett immediately turned around and accidentally fired the Shadow Ball in my direction. I put my foot into the wooden floor and countered with a Nature Power/Tri Attack. (I seem to be favoring that move lately.) The two moves cancelled each other out.

Golett assumed a battle position, then seemed to stare at my face and seemed to recognize me. But it wasn't quite sure.

_You can't be Cody. Cody's a human and doesn't understand Pokémon speak._

"I know I've changed, but it's still me."

Golett tensed up further. _Prove it!_

I couldn't prove myself to it because of my memory lapses. Unless... "The last time I saw you, you used Low Sweep on that Dustox you hold a grudge against." I chuckled. "You missed."

That sealed the deal. It was me. Golett came for a hug, nearly imitating the move Tackle. In fact, it was so close, that it actually hurt a lot when it hit.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I'm half-Pokémon now. You don't wanna make me 'unable to battle', do you?" (Sorry. Had to make that joke. Just had to.)

Golett and I talked for a bit. Yes, talked, like normal conversation. (And I gotta say, I've noticed that conversations with Pokémon are sometimes more interesting than that with a human being.) Golett also told me its new battle skills. In my absence, its moveset was now Shadow Ball, Magnitude, Iron Defense, and Low Sweep for old time's sake. (Though it did say that it was hoping to get that move replaced with something like Hammer Arm. Did you know that a lot of Pokémon are aware of their own moveset capabilities? It usually comes from other Pokémon of the same species and the moves they know.)

After some catch-up, we went back upstairs for dinner. (I tried some Pokémon food due to Connor's curiosity, but it didn't react well with my system. I didn't get the stomach of a Pokémon, and somehow I'm glad about that.)

Juniper spent her time setting up the equipment, like a miniature Pokémon lab. Connor explained that he was thinking of starting a Pokémon ranch to help him with his research. And the equipment was the standard class that most Professors use, like Prof. Oak and Birch. They used their ranches as a place to store aspiring Trainers' Pokémon, should they catch a surplus. But most Trainers they met stuck with just six.

That's when I got the idea. I talked to Juniper about it when she got downstairs.

"I've been thinking about how back when I was taken, I tried to defend myself in a Pokémon battle and failed miserably. If I can't defend myself with my Pokémon, then I both risk exposure and risk being recaptured by the same scientists who held me and made me what I am. If that's the case anyway."

Juniper put her hand to her chin. "So, what you're saying is that you want to get stronger on a journey or something? It sounds reasonable. In fact, might I recommend that you take the Pokémon League Challenge here in Unova."

I remembered when Connor told me how he had the option to do that in the past, but passed it up for science. I didn't want to do that. "I think that's a good idea. And I can use some of my friends here as my team." I looked back at the Pokémon, who were playing (to some extent) in the closed off side yard.

Connor stood up. "And maybe you can use this place as a base! I've already gotten the Pokémon transfer system online. All we need are Poke Balls. I'll go get some from the store while you two sort out the details." He left and headed towards his car. He had to pull Tynamo out of it, which got him shocked in the process. He left after fixing his hair a little. (Connor is fussy about his hair even though it's short and straight. That guy has some problems.)

_**Epilogue: The new beginning**_

Juniper explained to me the rules of the Pokémon League Challenge. They're pretty simple, actually. At this moment in time, there are ten official Pokémon Gyms in the Unova region. Each of them houses a powerful Trainer known as a Gym Leader. I only need to beat eight of these Leaders in order to earn eight Gym Badges which are required for entry into the annual Unova League Conference, the ultimate test of a Trainer's strength and courage.

"Now," Juniper continued, turning towards the Pokémon. "Usually I'd give Trainers the choice of three Pokémon: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. They'd use those Pokémon to catch others and raise a strong team. But it seems you already have a bunch of Pokémon here."

I thought about the different Pokémon and what to do with them. Abra and Machoke aren't normally found in the Unova region, nobody's even _heard_ of a Genesect, and some of the others' abilities would freak people out. Unless...

"Is there any way to pass off some of their abilities as special occurrences?"

Juniper thought for a second, then answered. "Well, maybe for Tynamo and Tympole, let's say they learned it prematurely when they were still Eggs. You can say you and Connor trained Vullaby and Foongus to their extents. You've just gotta keep Deino's gliding to a high jump and say Larvesta's special flames are why you caught it and has nothing to do with its power."

"That last one's gonna be hard to pass for a while. I'd better prove myself to have trained a lot first." Wait a minute. I still have one Pokémon with no problems at all. "I think Golett would be a good addition to my team."

Golett perked up and jumped for joy. It even shouted some make-up threats to its future opponents.

"And as for the rest of you... I know who I'm gonna choose."

Later, with my default team assembled and with Poke Balls of their own, I started a promise/speech that I knew I needed to make.

"All of you need to realize how important this journey is. We aren't just fighting for the title of Unova League Victor, we are fighting to keep ourselves free from the hands of those who would abuse our individual potentials.

"Foongus, your indestructible headcap will prove useful as you come to the defense of anyone who cannot defend themselves.

"Tympole, your tail curls up into a fist and can also be used for leaping on land. A fish out of water, you can surprise any who try to use your nature against you.

"Tynamo, you may not be one of the most powerful, but your sheer energy is boundless. Channel it right, and you can surpass any opponent.

"Vullaby, your strong beak may not prove useful in combination with moves you may learn, but there are other uses for something with sheer power. You may even learn a unique move because of it, and that would impress everyone.

"Deino, you can nearly fly with your special body. Though you need to suppress it for the time being, you will one day soar amongst the bird Pokémon and even further.

"Golett, you have no special abilities to speak of but your sheer determination matches no other Pokémon in the world. Your inner strength will improve your outer strength, and you will win your fights.

"As for myself, I am a freak of nature beyond what you are. A human that can fight like a Pokémon. But I won't let this stop me. I won't let this cut me down to size. I will fight for myself as you all would. Together, we are strong. Together, we are invincible! We are Team Crossbreed Alpha!"

Team Crossbreed Alpha. It felt good. A bit corny, but definitely fitting. And we were on our way to becoming the most powerful Pokémon and Trainer alike.

Juniper agreed to take us to the first Gym she recommended for us to challenge: the Striaton City Gym. The Gym Leader who planned to retire soon was named Cumin, and rumor has it that he'd planned to pass the Gym down to his three sons when he felt it was time. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to give him one last battle.

Juniper started the helicopter. I said my goodbyes as I boarded the aircraft. Connor went to investigate the Prison Balls until I checked in from my destination.

Next stop, Striaton City via Juniper's home, Nuvema Town.

Whoever took me, heed my warning. I am Crossbreed Alpha. And I will not stop until I am more powerful than anyone who would use me for their own selfish needs.

Look out, Unova. Here I come.


End file.
